Peter Pan and Melody and Friends Meets UglyDolls
Plothttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=UglyDolls&action=edit&section=1 edit In a hidden universe, dolls are anthropomorphized and chosen for a single child, while deformed dolls are dropped into the remote town of Uglyville. Among these dolls is the idealistic Moxy (Kelly Clarkson), who dreams of the 'Big World' and being chosen for a child ("Today's the Day"/"Couldn't Be Better"), despite Uglyville's Mayor Ox (Blake Shelton) assuring her this is a myth. On advice from the shy village 'wise man' Lucky Bat (Wang Leehom), Moxy enters the hole from which new Ugly Dolls arrive, hoping to reach the Big World with the help of Lucky Bat and her friends, easy-going Ugly Dog (Pitbull), cynical baker Wage (Wanda Sykes), and strong, soft-spoken Babo (Gabriel Iglesias). Moxy and her friends follow the tunnel to the Institute of Perfection ("Today's the (Perfect) Day") where dolls go through a number of tests, culminating in 'the Gauntlet', an obstacle course based on a human house, to be with their perfect child. The Institute's superficial doll leader Lou (Nick Jonas) meets the Ugly Dolls ("The Ugly Truth"), but states that they do not meet the standards to participate in the Gauntlet. Faced with Moxy’s positivity, Lou agrees to let them try, hoping to ruin her optimism. The friends meet a perfect doll named Mandy (Janelle Monáe), who is more accepting of the Ugly Dolls and has poor eyesight, but refuses to wear glasses and be labelled 'imperfect.' The Ugly Dolls' first days of training ("You Make My Dreams") end in disaster, as they are thrown into a washing machine which makes them end up like puffballs for even the slightest of messes, and they dress up like the perfect dolls for a better chance at reaching the Big World ("All Dolled Up"). Lou sends the Spy Girls, a trio of ruthless perfect dolls – Tuesday (Bebe Rexha), Kitty (Charli XCX), and Lydia (Lizzo) – to kidnap Ox, and makes him confess that he and Lou were once friends who trained for the Gauntlet, until Ox fell short of its standards and was banished to the doll factory’s recycling bin which he didn't end up and he soon was crying. After, he boarded it up to pave way for Uglyville, where he kept the Big World a secret from his fellow Ugly Dolls to protect them from the same rejection. Demoralized, Moxy abandons her quest and returns to Uglyville. Learning the truth, the residents of Uglyville lose their morale, The next day, as Moxy resigns herself to a lifetime of sadness and self-loathing, Mandy visits and convinces her that what Lou said does not matter, only Moxy’s belief that there is a child for her in the Big World ("Unbreakable"). With her confidence renewed, Moxy decides to rejoin the Gauntlet, but she and Mandy are kidnapped by the Spy Girls on orders from Lou to take them to the recycling bin. The rest of the Ugly Dolls soon find out about this and come to their rescue, and they arrive at the Gauntlet, to Lou’s chagrin. As the Ugly Dolls advance through the challenges, Ugly Dog distracts a robotic dog by putting on a disguise and dancing to help the other Ugly Dolls, ("Bon Bon") prompting Lou to try to sabotage Moxy. Nearing the finish line, Lou makes a robotic baby cry after kicking it in the face, prompting the Perfect dolls, including the Spy Girls, to shun him while an empathetic Moxy comforts the crying baby. Lou crosses the finish line, but Moxy and her friends are dubbed the winners for making a child happy — a doll's true purpose. Lou is revealed to be a 'prototype' by Lydia resulting in the original standards. Enraged, Lou — in a last-ditch attempt to keep the Ugly Dolls from leaving — tries to use a giant knitting needle to destroy the portal to the Big World believing if he can't go, then no one can. He is foiled by the Ugly Dolls and thrown into the washing machine by a doll named Nolan. The Ugly Dolls and the Perfect Dolls fix the portal, make peace, and merge their hometowns to create the town of Imperfection ("The Big Finale"). Moxy finally goes through the portal, where she is put into the arms of her special kid, a little girl named Maizy who is revealed to have an imperfect mouth like Moxy's, much to her elation. During the credits ("Broken & Beautiful"), the Ugly Dolls, Mandy, and the Spy Girls are each shown to have found their own special kid with similar characteristics, while Lou is demoted to janitorial duty and overseen by the robotic dog. Casthttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=UglyDolls&action=edit&section=2 edit *Kelly Clarkson as Moxy, the leader of the group with insatiable curiosity and limitless confidence *Nick Jonas as Louis "Lou", the mean, conceited, and preppy leader from the town of Perfection and a bully towards the UglyDolls and the other imperfect dolls *Janelle Monáe as Mandy, a lonely perfect doll who wears glasses for eyesight problems and befriends the UglyDolls. *Blake Shelton as Ox, the Unofficial Mayor of Uglyville, mentor to all of the other UglyDolls and former friend of Lou *Pitbull as Ugly Dog, a one-eyed dog and Moxy's closest and best friend[9] *Wanda Sykes as Wage, a cynical baker who can be frequently found cooking up some amazing and inventive culinary concoctions[9] *Wang Leehom as Lucky Bat, a wise and thoughtful bat-like adviser, but he is a little insecure about his abilities[9] *Gabriel Iglesias as Babo, the largest, soft-spoken and handiest of the UglyDolls[9] *Emma Roberts as Wedgehead, the newest citizen of Uglyville[10] *Bebe Rexha as Tuesday, a blue-haired perfect doll and one of the Spy Girls *Charli XCX as Kitty, a pink-haired perfect doll and one of the Spy Girls *Lizzo as Lydia, a purple-haired perfect doll and one of the Spy Girls *Ice-T as Peggy, a small one-eyed flying unicorn *Laura Nicole Harrison as Jumbotron *Jane Lynch as Scanner, Electronic Voice *Kelly Asbury as Gibberish Cat, Oliver, Chef, Buttons *Natalie Martinez as Meghan *Stephen Zimpel as Michael *Enrique Santos as Nolan, a not-so-perfect doll that Lou called Ugly in "The Ugly Truth" *Rob Riggle as Exposition Robot *Steven Schweickart as New Arrival *Afi Ekulona as Tray *Jacques Colimon as Sporko *Bobby Driscoll as Peter Pan *Tara Strong as Melody *Ty Burrell as Mr.Peabody *Max Charles as Sherman Peabody *Ariel Winter as Penny Peterson *Mae Whitman as Tinkerbell *Lucy Liu as Slivermist *Raven Symone as Iridessa *Megan Hilty as Rosetta *Ginnifer Goodwin as Fawn *Pamela aldon as Vidia *Christina Hendricks as Zarina *Kaitlyn Dias as Riley Anderson *Jordan Fry as Lewis Robinson *Anthony Gonzalez as Miguel Rivera *Miley Cyrus as Penny Forrester *John Travolta as Bolt *Lucy Hale as Periwinkle *Amy Poehler as Joy *Phyllis Smith as Sadness *Rickie Sorensen as Arthur *Benedict Cumberbatch as Classified *Annet Mahendru as Eva *Ken jeong as Short Fuse *Peter stormare as Corporal *Dokota fanning as Coraline jones Category:Peter Pan and Melody Adventures Movies Category:Upcoming